Blackwing
'''Blackwing '''is a wilful and ruthless assassin, known to many as the "Doomknight", because once he sets his sights on a target, they'll never be seen again. He is the seventh of the Nine Shades, a small guild of assassins, and keeps his post on Metru Nui with fellow Shade, Likara. Biography Little is known about Blackwing, other than that he is a freelance assassin that can be hired by anybody (although he is part of the Nine Shades, an elite group of assassins). He often declines requests, however, and considers all Makuta, and their allies, as enemies. He once belonged to a powerful and very secretive order of lethal assassins who work in the shadows to assassinate Bortherhood members and associates, but he is assumed to have gone rougue (not that the members met frequently anyway). He lives in Metru Nui, where, now, the looming shadow of war creeps ever closer, and the Makuta plot the metropolis' ultimate downfall behind the pitch-black curtains. It is in these troubled times that Blackwing will soon have to decide which end of the gun he wants to be on: the trigger, or the barrel. Personality Blackwing is gruff, impatient and to-the-point. He often threatens people with death or the declining of a request, depending on the situation, if they take too long to get to the thesis of the conversation and on other occasions he simply just walks away without a word. He deplores prolonged social interaction and despises large crowds and small spaces. He has never been seen to be nice to anybody or express any emotions except anger or boredom. If he does not have anything to say which his weapons can't say for him, he remains silent, which is often. He likes everything to be the way he wants it and becomes irked and/or intensely frutrated if it isn't. Blackwing has no respect for mathematics or its advocates and cares very little for the sciences, but is enchanted by literature and is often found reading alone when he is not out and about or on a mission. Powers and tools Blackwing wields an arsenal of seven different weapons: *A matching pair of SMGs, with high speed and power, but so-so accuracy at long distances, although the recoil is minimal. They have supernatural -and therefore infinite- ammunition. *Two Protosteel daggers, which he can throw if need be. *A double-hooked grapple chain, which can be used for combat as well. *A sickle, mainly use for interrogation or as a last resort but can be used as a grapple if Blackwing has no time to equip the chain. *A large, shuriken-esque three-bladed glaive. *A scimtar sword on his back, which is forged from the wing of Makuta Nox, whom was feared by many. Rumour has it that Blackwing severed the wing and had it made into a blade as a trophy. The one who forged the blade dubbed it "Shadowblight". It has the power to drain the life from those it wounds. *The Kanohi Avarun, the Great Mask of Bloodlust (although it has the appearance of the Pakari Nuva ver.). It gives the bearer considerably amplfies the bearer's combat prowess, but the user must feed on the life force of another living thing, or the mask will feed on the bearer. Blackwing always feeds on Rahi when possible but has no qualms with feeding on another person. He always feeds on his targets when on missions, too. Blackwing uses Shadowblight to absorb life force for his Avarun. Trivia *Blackwing is UkantorEX's Self-MOC, replacing Titus (who was a temporary stand-in, and is now 2nd). *He is Ukantor's first 100% custom MOC. *His weapons were designed by the same anonymous person who made Raksha's weapons. *He has the most weapons of all Ukantor's MOCs, standing at seven different weapons, and nine when counting the dual daggers and SMGs separately. Both numbers are coincidences, as Blackwing is the ''seventh ''of the ''Nine ''Shades. *The physical representation of Blackwing's Kanohi Avarun was previously the Kraahkan, but has been replaced with the Pakari (Mistika ver.) to allow the Kraahkan to be used in the creator's MOC of Makuta Teridax. Quotes Gallery IMGP0338.JPG|Original appearance IMGP0339.JPG|Further away view IMGP0388.JPG|Revised appearance IMGP0389.JPG|Side view IMGP0391.JPG|Back view (1) NOTE: Gray Vahki feet have been exchanged for black ones since revision. Appearances ''A Game Of Bullets ''(TBR) Other stuff Music theme: Cryoshell- Feed Category:Assassins Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse Category:Metru Nui Category:Mercenaries Category:Nine Shades member